Peter
Peter was the previous Vampire King and the husband of Euphemia and the father Henry, Karlheinz, and Richter, making him the grandfather of the Sakamaki brothers. Appearance Peter had a strong resemblance of his youngest son Richter. He had dark green hair and red eyes. He was tall with a slender body and had pale skin. Personality Peter showed to have played favorites between his children. Because he was the Vampire King, Peter takes his title serious and is very intelligent during battles. He was also very lushful and that it was said that women was his only weakness. He was very unfaithful towards his wife and was emotionally abusive towards her. Peter also shows to be an abusive father to his children (excluding Henry) which he emotionally abused them as and heavily neglected them as well. He also showed to be a ruthless ruler. Peter shows to have a sadistic side which is shown when he enjoys hearing pain and death of fallen soldiers. He seemed to hate humans because they always seem to be happier than the demons, showing that he had a jealousy side of him. History Peter was the Vampire King for many centuries. At some point, he took a vampire woman as his bride and three sons with her. The royal couple named them Henry, Karlheinz, and Richter. Peter favorited his eldest son and spoiled him greatly. Relationships Euphemia Euphemia was Peter's wife. Their was a very unhealthy and unhappy one. He would emotionally and verbally abuse her. It's revealed that Peter was very unfaithful to her and had many mistresses. Henry Henry was Peter's eldest son and favorite son. Peter strongly spoiled him. Peter didn't mind his son abusive treatment towards the servants and bullying his brothers. In fact, he takes pride of his son's arrogant behavior. Karlheinz Karlheinz was Peter's second son. He showed that doesn't care let alone love him. Peter heavily neglected and emotionally abused him. Karl also shows that he hated his father. Richter Richter was Peter's third and youngest son. He heavily neglected him and didn't seem to care to remembered that he had a third son. According to Richter, he had at least two conversations with his father when he was still alive. Despite the fact that Richter took his looks after him, it still didn't make Peter to acknowledge his son. Yasha Peter was very abusive towards Yasha who was a servant to the demon kings. Abilities Because he was the Vampire King, Peter was considered to be the most powerful and strongest vampire in the Demon World before his son Karl took his place. Trivia * Peter's name means "Stone". * Peter appears to be the most cruelest of his family. * He is similar to his son Karl, they both strongly abused and heavily neglected their children. Both of them don't love their wives. Both only see their families as tools. Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Grandparents Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Rich Characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Villains Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Royalties Category:Kings Category:Uncles Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Patriarchs Category:Adulterers Category:Murdered Category:Flashback Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Combat Able Characters